Test Subjects
by MechaMax
Summary: Checking out a deserted planet turns into something completely different when they found themselves inside of a building with a computer that greets them. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. May the testing begin."


**I've been watching a lot of Star Trek lately and also been playing Portal a lot. I tried writing a Portal fanfic a few weeks ago but couldn't come up with anything. Then I had this idea. What would other characters do in Chell's position? So I tried it out. Don't expect too much, but I tried my best.**

**Also, this is about as slashy as the show so it's both for those who ship Spirk and those who don't. **

* * *

**Test Subjects**

The mission was pretty simple. A deserted planet sending out an anonymous distress signal and they were to check it out. A party of five was to be beamed down and then back up. It wasn't supposed to take over an hour but something was not right. They were supposed to land on the surface, outside of a town near a shed and barely half a mile from a mine. There wasn't supposed to be anything else there. Apparently they didn't even know half of it.

* * *

"_Captain? Do you read me?" _

Hazel eyes gazed around the room. Scattered around were traces of a regular, functional room with what once must have been white walls, ceiling and floor. Clues of some serious malfunction could be deduced easily from the panels ripped from their places, broken and discolored. Mechanical arms hung loose from the walls, probably used to relocate the panels at a time when this all functioned as it was supposed to. Vegetation crawled around, sneaking out of every crack and giving the dead room a feeling of being alive. There were bumps in the floor, black surfaces and two doors. One at the top of a platform that seemed impossible to reach and one on ground level at the opposite side of the room. Something was oddly wrong but at the same time there was this hollow but yet eerily beautiful feeling in the room.

"_Captain?" _

"Yes, Spock, I can hear you."

Captain Kirk was standing in front of the door on ground level. As he held the communicator up to his face he looked around to try and analyze the room further and find a way out of there. Just in case.

"_My transportation seems to have been miscalculated. I am currently standing inside of a room."_

"Let me guess, white and dirty? Plants growing in odd places? And a computer just greeted you?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Please contact the others and see if the same happened to them. I'll contact the ship."

"_Understood." _

As the Vulcan's voice disappeared, Kirk remained in the same position without doing what he had said. Curiosity started to infect his mind. There seemed to be no huge threat here, he argued to himself, and it was his mission to explore and he couldn't really help but hesitate. After all, there had been no traces of building in the area. Were they underground? It was highly peculiar.

He took a step forward but found himself instantly retreating and pushing his back against the wall behind him, fortunately enough being solid.

"_Well, Captain_." The sound of the computer seemed a lot less prerecorded now. It was smooth, feminine and almost sensual to some extent. "_Are you ready to begin the test proper_?"

"What have you done?" The question escaped his mouth before he had even found time to reason over speaking with a voice without a body. "Where is my crew?"

"_No need to panic, Captain. The testing is about to begin and your crew has been brought to safety_."

The voice echoed between the walls. Or could one even call that echo? It felt so close, yet so far away. The speakers seemed to be all around him. A taunting tone hidden in the factual talk. But as the words made themselves clear in his mind, Kirk felt himself push away from the wall and move forward. It wasn't a very big room, but moving felt a little bit better than to keep pushing against the wall as some kind of prey hiding from the predator.

"What testing?" He said, looking around and catching glances of a camera close to the ceiling, about 35 feet up. The red lens was directed at him, staring down.

"_Oh, but would you look at that_." The voice seemed to fake surprise. "_It seems like there has been a slight miscalculation. The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device is not in this room. What a shame. It seems to be in the room of that _pointy eared_ crewman of yours_." It worried him to hear it but he could do nothing but stare up at the camera and wait for the voice to finish speaking. "_There is no helping it, _Captain_. Please step into the chamberlock. You will be transferred to the relaxation vault for storage until _Spock_has completed the testing_."

There was a hissing sound at one end of the room, behind Kirk. Quickly he grabbed his gun out of habit, directing it to the source for his own safety. It was only the door. But Kirk didn't move. She had said something that was important and worth noting. Storage. The word did not seem right and the whole ordeal didn't seem safe. With slow movements, almost as if he wished that his movements wouldn't be detected, Kirk picked up his communicator. His whole body was tense and ready for any surprise.

"Kirk to Enterprise, can you hear me?"

He was met by a technical silence.

"Uhura?"

Nothing.

He hissed before changing his plan.

"Spock?" After all, it had worked before.

"_I apologize Captain_." The line seemed fragile and Kirk feared it wouldn't work for much longer. "_I seem to have run into some problems. I can't get in contact with the others and apparently I am expected to_-" the communicator started to buzz, crack and for a few seconds it wasn't possible to hear what he said. "-_device and if it is to trust you will be at the end. There is no way to determine if it's-_" once more the line cracked and Kirk who had brought the communicator close to his ear had to quickly pull it away and hold it at an arm's length. "-_do my best, sir. I see no other way_."

Kirk tried to fill in the gaps as quickly as he could and had to make a huge guess to what Spock had in mind. It was with a panic slowly spreading through his body that he practically yelled at the communicator. He couldn't control his voice.

"Don't do it, Spock. We will have to find each other and get out of here so the signal won't be disrupted. I can't contact the Enterprise."

But suddenly the crackling and buzzing from the bad connection disappeared and it became completely silent. For a second, Kirk was sure that he heard subtle chuckles from it. There was no time to bring it closer and listen as the voice started to speak and once more embraced him from all around.

"_Please proceed into the chamberlock. There is cake to be served in the relaxation vault and your friends will be there. The nonhuman crewman of yours is already solving the test. He is smart, that one and came to the conclusion that it's best to listen to me. I am not lying to you. So I ask of you, Captain to please proceed_-"

"I have no idea who you are, but I am not stepping into that elevator until you can-"

"_No, Captain. No_."

Kirk didn't quite understand what she meant at first. But then, the next thing he knew he was running, probably for his life.

* * *

The gun lay steady in his hand. It seemed to fit perfectly, almost as if the handle melded with the features of his hands. The weight was perfect for balance and the feeling it gave off once you pulled the trigger and released a portal sent a shiver along his arm. Why this was so extraordinary was hard to explain, even for a logical mind as Spock's. Then again, he didn't have time to think about that. He was busy looking around the room, calculating every move he was about to make.

He pulled the trigger, watching sparks fly off the black wall. Apparently it only worked when placed upon the white panels. This would need further thinking. So he remained there, standing completely still in the middle of the room.

"_Aperture Science wants you to keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. The Long Fall Boots will help prevent this and no harm will be done to either the bones or the muscles of your legs even at great heights. Please, don't hold back. The boots will help you land on your feet._"

Of course, Spock had already figured that out. As soon as he had laid eyes upon the gun and the boots he knew he was expected to wear it and as soon as the computer had spoken of testing it had been obvious. Yet, he was hesitating. He had not been able to completely hear what the Captain had said but the words "don't do it, Spock," had been clear enough. It made him hesitate and wonder. Was he to listen to that and just remain still and wait for the Captain? It seemed highly illogical and he knew he had to act.

Testing it was. For now.

He knew exactly where to put the portals to get the right type of momentum and be able to jump easily over to the platform. It wasn't a hard test in the least.

"_Please begin the testing_."

Irritation. A computer should not be capable of emotions, even less the types of irritation. Spock looked around the room. The camera looked down at him, so he looked back.

"_I have already told the Captain that you're solving the test. You don't want to make me a liar, do you?_" Was the computer trying to use humor? And provocation? Spock found it fascinating as it was highly unexpected. "_Besides, your friends have already proceeded to the relaxation vault. Once you finish testing you will be able to meet with them again_." An obvious lie. A computer that could use humor and lie? Spock wanted to find it. This computer must have a secret he was not aware of. A great secret, worth the bother to find it and figure it out.

Yet he planted a portal at the wall opposite of the door, then one more right in front of himself. He stepped through, quickly directing the gun to his feet and planting a new one where he was about to land. Soon he flashed through it and got all the way to the platform, landing swiftly on his feet. The shoes helped smooth it even more than he had anticipated.

"_See, that wasn't so hard? Keep repeating this until you_-"

Then there was a moment of silence. The doors to the exit slid open but the silence remained. It was odd and the most likely theory was that the computer had been forced to direct its attention in another direction. Perhaps the Captain had done something? It was possible and a positive thought. As long as nothing went bad.

"_Proceed into the chamberlock. It will take you to the next test_."

"What happened?" Spock found himself asking, still not moving.

"_Please proceed_."

"You are avoiding my question, yet I know you are intelligent enough to answer me. A computer that hides the truth seems fairly trustworthy." It was a try to coax an answer out of it.

"_Please proceed_."

Spock waited, thinking through several scenarios. In the end his feet brought him through the door, on his way to the chamberlock.

* * *

"_I apologize for the mess. I haven't had time to clean this place up. There are rarely any visitors_."

"Who are you?"

"_A Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System_."

Creating androids and computers with minds was not impossible but this was a case unlike any other. She was intelligent and human in many ways but was not a force on her own. She was a computer created by humans. It was like nothing Spock had encountered before. Yet here he was, running through the chamber as if it was nothing new. The computer seemed pleased. Or GLaDOS as she probably would be referred to as.

"_You are one of the quickest test subjects on record_."

How hard could it be to step on a plate and be swung through the air and grab a cube and place it on a button? It seemed like a very easy test if one would ask Spock. So when he proceeded into the elevator for the fourth time the computer spoke to him, suggesting something new.

"_Let's skip ahead a little. You will be able to pass this quickly enough. I want to see you prove what that non-human brain of yours is capable of_."

Unconsciously a human emotion cringed in Spock's stomach as he looked through the glass of the elevator, watching as he kept rising higher and higher. He tried to put the emotion aside, close his eyes and refuse its existence as he always, subconsciously did. It was a stubborn emotion though, lingering in the pit of his human side.

"_I'm sure this will be a lot more interesting for the both of us. And do not worry. This will save us some time. Your friends are safe. _For now."

The door opened and Spock stepped out. Just like the other chambers he had visited, the floor was disrupted, just like the walls. Tiles and panels and trash, scattered around. White objects he couldn't identify seemed to occur a lot. And those cubes seemed to be her favorite. But this time as he moved out into the room there was no obvious solution. He couldn't see it all. He had to stand there, analyze it in silence and take a moment to simply just get up on the platform before being able to plan it all out beforehand as he had done previously. He could almost feel the computer smile at him, even though it was a silly thought that didn't belong in his head.

But up there it was easier. He was soaring through the air when he saw it. The cube. There would most likely be a button, and the laser was probably to be interrupted to make the wall slide down. It all flashed through his mind quickly and before he knew it he had exchanged the cubes and gotten his way all to the top, placing the first cube on the red button. The doors opened.

"_I am disappointed_."

Spock opened his mouth to answer but found himself short on words. He didn't know what the computer wanted. It seemed as if she wanted him to prove his intelligent but was disappointed once he did. He seemed to recognize it from several humans he had encountered, one being Jim. GLaDOS seemed to be even more fascinating than he had previously thought.

"_Please, just continue on. I'll see if I can find anything more challenging. And don't wander off_."

The last part planted an idea in his head. That she would even mention it meant that it was possible to escape. With the gun in his hand he would be able to get through a lot that would be impossible otherwise, and the boots on his feet helped too. If only he could locate the relaxation vault in which the Captain and the others were, he would be able to get them out of there. He was sure that there would be several ways out of this place. If only he could get to the main computer he would most likely have little difficulty helping them escape.

"_You're not standing around thinking, are you? Please proceed. You have shown such excellent behavior so far and I have had enough with stubborn humans. We'll be unstoppable, _Spock."

"I never told you my name," he spoke calmly, merely stating the fact rather than asking a question. It was answered nonetheless.

"_No, but your Captain did. He is quite fond of you. As soon as he heard that we were testing he was anxious see you and know that you were okay and he got quite emotional. Easy to irritate, that one. Humans are fascinating, but very obnoxious. Don't you agree_?"

* * *

"_This course was once built for military androids but as I see you having little to no challenge in the other chambers I see no other solution than to bring you on this path. The turrets will try to kill you so try to stay alive. The bullets are very deadly_."

She had warned him. As soon as he had walked out and seen the turret with the back turned to him he knew that he must avoid visual acquisition at all costs. The red laser targeting beam made it easy to determine if one was to be hit though. It was a fatal mistake at one point when Spock took nothing more than one step around a corner. He was already on his way back when it fired. One bullet graced his shoulder before he had time to hide. The wound wasn't severe but enough to have ripped the fabric of his blue shirt and to cause his green blood to stain it. Just looking at it made him sure that his life was in fact in danger. If his life was in danger it meant that the Captain's – no, Jim's life was in danger.

The last cube dropped from the ceiling and knocked the turret to the floor, making it shoot wildly around. Spock kept out of range until it was safe and then stepped up to the door and waiting for it to open.

"_Oops_," she said with an even smoother voice than before, just as the doors slid open. "_There seem to be some problems here. Please stand by_."

There was a whole in the pathway ahead. When walking up to it and looking down it seemed to lead to an industrial catwalk, leading down under the floor on which he was standing. When trying to analyze it he could only thing of one thing.

This was his chance. So he stepped out, disappearing down under the floor.

"_Wait, where did you go_?"

Excellent.

* * *

Metal against metal clanged peacefully as feet walked smoothly along the industrial catwalk. At first it had been hard to navigate but the further he walked the easier it got. He'd reached an area that was automatically lighted and most likely out of her direct control. For a short while he had heard her calling, trying to force him back in many different ways. At one point had he actually stopped and had to go through his mind several times. In the end he reached the conclusion that she was only using the Captain's safety as a threat because she knew it would work. Even if it was impossible to tell if the computer was lying or not, impossible even to calculate the odds with the bad amount of facts he had. He was still willing to put his trust in Jim to have been able to stay out of trouble.

But it was lonely here. Not that it bothered Spock much, just that it was quiet and empty and no clues as to where he was supposed to head. The area seemed huge and the network of catwalks seemed to never end. He had already made his way across several conveyor belts and used walls to get across areas that would seem hopeless to one without the device in possession.

Things seemed to change soon. When moving closer to a door it automatically opened, a light on it going from orange to green. Just as he entered the room that most likely was an airlock of some sort, most likely used for safety.

That was when he heard it.

The subtle sound of_ someone_.

* * *

It was hard to track and follow. Feet against the catwalk, somewhere close by. But where? It was safe to say that someone was running around in the facility just as he was. Spock moved after it. The chance that this was one of his colleagues seemed high enough for him to chase after it like a hunter after its pray. Still, he couldn't see it. They seemed to be quite far off in a room with loud echo that made it hard even for this Vulcan to determine an exact position. That the person in question wasn't standing still didn't help much either and neither did the limited range of the catwalks. But hope lingered inside of him, a very unnecessary emotion. Hope that he was not just imagining the sound of those steps and that it was in fact the footsteps he had learned to recognize a long, long time ago.

"Is someone there?"

Relief. Because there was obviously someone there. And not just anyone. It was Jim. The voice was faint, but enough for Spock to be able to locate it more precisely. He aimed a portal close to the source, swiftly making his way across and over. Finding himself right there. Hazel eyes looked at him in the dim lighting and everything was suddenly okay.

"Spock!" The relief in his voice lingered in Spock's body for longer than he would even admit to himself.

"Jim."

"You're alright! I was sure she would have done something to hurt you by now."

"No need to worry about that, Captain," Spock said while watching Jim get closer, moving with quick feet across the catwalk. "It makes me relieved to see that you are not harmed."

Kirk got up to him, placing gentle but tired hands on his shoulders. There was a gentle embrace in the simple motion; enough to have all the lingering emotions of worry disappear. His logical mind could work quicker, easier. He took a deep breath to clear his mind further and to calm the last of the nerves. Because as long as Jim was safe he could concentrate.

"Where are the others?"

Jim's eyes widened. It was as if the thought had not occurred to him, at least not for a while. Worry graced his features, making him lower his gaze as if in shame. The feeling of those secure hands disappeared when the man's arms fell to his sides.

"I don't know. I managed to escape, but I've been lost for quite a while. I have not been able to contact anyone so far. I do not know where he is."

"I have a theory, sir," Spock said to calm the man down. He had not thought the theory through for long, but he didn't have time to do it. He needed to help Kirk find the same calm center that he had. "As we seem unable to contact the rest of the party, my guess is that they were not in the same unfortunate situation as ourselves. But even if they were, my best suggestion is that we turn off GLaDOS to take whatever is causing the disruption of our signals."

"You seem to have thought of everything."

Mission accomplished. Kirk's chest expanded with a deep, relaxing breath. The muscles in his face seemed to get a little less tense while his eyes wandered up and he met Spock's gaze. A silent conversation took place for several seconds until Kirk seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion without Spock following it. It was one of the things that fascinated him about the human mind. About Jim.

With shoulders that seemed to get right into the position of man in command he started to walk down the catwalk. Spock followed right behind him. It felt as if it had been ages since they last had been at the same place, simply just walking together.

"Have you located the-" Kirk started to talk at the same time as he started walking but stopped almost as quickly. It almost caught Spock by surprise and when Kirk turned around and gave Spock a very long look from a close distance. The closeness that had suddenly occurred didn't seem to bother him. "GLaDOS?"

"Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. She is a highly intelligent computer with a mind of her own. She was created by humans, as far as I have observed. She is not very fond of them and my guess is that she is behind the state of this facility."

"Interesting. So the voice really is a computer. Has she told you anything else?"

_That you wanted to see me._

"No, sir."

"Then let's try to locate her."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Whoever had been hiding here before them was the one to save them. Once they found the first hideout it wasn't too hard to find traces to lead them along, through different air vents and tubes meant for the cubes. It was hard to determine exactly how much time they spent being lost, but once they had found the right path it didn't take them long before they were standing in a room filled with computers and a window gazing out to a large cylinder building in what seemed like an even larger cylinder area.

"It's eerie."

Though Kirk said that and nothing more it was easy to predict that he was thinking hard. His eyes had that intelligent glare in them as they looked out, watching the pathway that lead to the smaller cylinder.

Spock had moved over to the computers but found no luck. They were all stuck with repeating messages that made little sense. He didn't find them necessary to decode at this stage. Both he and Kirk knew where they were supposed to head. Neither seemed to want to speak it out loud.

"I suggest that you wait here, Captain."

The man's body moved swiftly as soon as the words had been spoken. Hazel eyes glared at the Vulcan, speaking his mind clearer than his voice possibly could. His hands tensed in simple tries to restrain… something. Spock couldn't focus long enough to try and determine what. Kirk's voice interrupted.

"I can't let you do that. You have no idea what awaits you there."

"Captain, you've seen what this can do. I have my regular weapon on me and it is not very likely that she is capable of much that I'm not ready for. And if I will be capable of turning the defenses off for long enough for us to escape, it is more than I can ask for if you're the only one brought to safety."

"I said-"

"Jim, you must let me do this."

Seconds of silence as they looked at each other. Both as stubborn as they ever had been, trying their best to win over the other. In the end, the Vulcan was the first to avert his eyes. He looked down at his feet, shaking his head.

"She was right."

"What?" Kirk seemed surprised.

"Humans are very stubborn."

Kirk couldn't do anything other than just smile.

* * *

"I think this place is falling apart!"

Kirk's voice caught Spock as if it had been a spear piercing through his body. None of this had been a likely outcome, so why was it happening? When had Spock lost focus? When had the tiles started to fall off the walls and start to resemble the chambers? When had the computer hanging from the ceiling started to rock back and forth? When? Questions that could be answered if only Spock was given the time, but that was what he didn't have. The neurotoxin was just as deadly for him as for Kirk so he needed to act, not think. Kirk was desperately trying to keep on his feet over by the railing, clinging to it as if it was his life. Which it probably was.

"_You think you're doing any damage_?" Her voice was so clear through the suffocation and the chaos and everything.

"Kirk, try to contact the Enterprise." Spock had to yell at the top of his lungs to make sure his voice was heard. The distance between them had gotten larger with time. And Spock couldn't afford standing still.

"_Why are you doing this_?" Her voice was high, upset and she seemed desperate for an answer. "_I thought you were different. You're just like them. Not human, but just as stupid_."

At that moment Spock raised the portal gun, directing it at a surface she knew would bring her destruction. He couldn't help the smirk that crept up on him, but then again he was for once deciding to show that side of him without hiding it. It was good. Emphasize.

"I guess I never told you," he pulled the trigger, "that I'm half human."

* * *

The sight of the Scotsman had never been so relieving. How the wave of voices made him feel at home on the ship he had resided on for so long. Then there was a sudden feeling of a hand grabbing his upper arm. When turning his head to his side he caught narrowed eyes staring into his and a dirty face that seemed to have been through hell and back, as humans would put it. Because Spock had been through a lot and he was sure that at a later point he would hear Kirk compare the facility with hell. Android hell.

Feelings were strong as the crewmembers greeted them. Dr. McCoy was present and instantly flew on Kirk to check his health as he was in an obviously worse state than Spock. Still, the hand that was grabbing Spock's arm didn't let go. He was stubborn. Human.

Spock managed to extricate himself, carefully wriggling his way out of the grip, almost without Kirk even noticing. At least that was what Spock thought. Because as soon as he were to step away and make his way to the sickbay he found himself once more being physically stopped by his Captain, this time by securely wrapping his fingers around the Vulcan's wrist.

For a moment Spock shut out the voice of Mr. Scott who talked about the force field that had blocked out all the signals, even if he memorized it all to recall later. He shut McCoy out as he kept asking Kirk questions that didn't get answers. The other staff in the room seemed to be just as talkative, but none of the things they said was important enough to memorize. Though the look in Kirk's eyes was. The way he parted his lips right as he was about to speak was. Kirk was worth memorizing.

"Thank you."

It had been the first thing that Kirk had said since they arrived. His voice was weak and hoarse but yet powerful enough to have the room grow silent. Merely the buzz from the equipment and the breathing from the seven people in the room.

"But next time, don't disobey me."

Six pairs of eyes directed themselves at the Vulcan. They were waiting for either an explanation or an answer. With slow movements he closed his hands and folded his fingers behind his back, face as non-speaking as ever. Some muscles around Kirk's eyes twitched. Seven to be precise.

"I can make no promises."

They stared at each other in silence. McCoy was impatient, hovering right by Kirk and wanting to touch him and check his health. The way he was wheezing with every breath spoke of injury to the lungs.

"You better let the Doctor check on you."

Nothing more needed to be said before the Doctor was there and making sure that Kirk was capable of walking to the sickbay by himself. Scotty tried to get Spock's attention but as soon as Kirk had left the room he excused himself with the promise to immerse himself in the conversation at a later point. Had one asked Scotty he would have said that Spock wavered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Spock?"

The First Officer stopped in the middle of the corridor, grasped his hands behind his back and turned around to face Jim. An overall inspection of his features told Spock that in his mind he was still lingering in the thoughts of the most recent events. The frown told the obvious tale of how something bothered him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"You're off duty."

"Yes, Jim?"

A smile spread on the man's face, wrinkling the skin around his eyes. As his lips curved they separated, flashing the tongue that graced against the teeth when articulating.

"I've been thinking about what happened back there." His eyes wandered downwards, mindlessly tracing the outline of Spock's shoes. "Back in the AI Chamber... How could you defeat her?"

It had been a whole day since the incident. The remaining crewman had been almost unharmed, being found after the destruction of GLaDOS. She had not lied when said that they had been kept in the relaxation vaults, being glass cages with only a bed and a lavatory. When filing his report on the mission, Spock had attained the theory that the computer had accidentally put both Kirk and Spock to be tested but with only one ASHPD. Though Spock had not had time to run the hypothesis with his Captain or the other crewmen he had not found it urgent to report. The computer was destroyed and the file was not due yet. This was the first moment he had met with the Captain. He was on his way to the bridge while Spock had just left it behind.

"You were there, Captain." The Vulcan chose to speak the obvious.

"I didn't mean it like that," the Captain was quick to say. His eyes slid shut for the time he shook his head. When they opened again he was capable of directing his gaze at the area around Spock's head. "Something has been bothering me and I just need you to explain. Because from the very start you invested yourself in a conversation with a computer instead of trying to find a way to shut it off. You angered a _computer_, made her furious and then you destroyed the core that led to our almost-death? She used reverse psychology on you and you fell for it. What happened back there?"

"You know very well what happened back there."

Spock found himself staring at a spot behind his Captain's back. Far off, concentrating on it to avoid having to look at the man who slowly raised his gaze to meet his.

"I think you heard what she said. What she expected. I had to do what was the only logical thing. She expected me to act logically, as the Vulcan she had observed."

"So you acted _human_?"

Kirk smiled. The glance that Spock got from the corner of his eyes was enough for his gaze to be directed at the lips. It wandered up to his eyes that narrowed and his cheekbones that became even clearer, emphasized by the corner of his mouth. A feeling awoke within Spock. A physical feeling that felt somewhat strange and foreign even though he knew what it was. A feeling that caused him to copy the curve of the lips in front. He met the hazel gaze, smiling.

"It was the only logical decision."

* * *

**I kept rewriting the ending so I hope it was okay. I came up with so many scenarios but I didn't really like any of them. Endings, not my thing. I mean, I have barely finished any of my fanfics here. I'm horrible. But I hope people enjoyed it. I'll try to write more Spock/Kirk in the future! (hopefully something a little bit more slashy~)**

**And also, I'm very sorry for the jumping around. I just couldn't fill my head with enough ideas to keep a story without cutting and jumping and all that.**


End file.
